scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
A Friend in Need (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episode)
A Friend in Need is the eighth episode of the sixth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the one hundred and thirty-eighth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode of the same name. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Pingu (from Pingu) as Jack *Robby (from Pingu) as Alfie *Bo (from Garfield/US Acres) as Oliver (Pack) *Scratch (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Max *Plato (from Garfield/US Acres) as Kelly *Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Ned *Pingi (from Pingu) as Isobella *George Hautcourt (from The Aristocats) as The Foreman *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Miss Jenny *Big Macintosh (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Byron (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor walked along the path, thinking about his new friend, Pingu." RS Mr. Conductor: "I hope he's doing better again today." Narrator: "Puffed RS Mr. Conductor. Yesterday, Pingu had broken the rules and had gotten into trouble. The staff was widening the path beneath the old quarry bridge. Pingu and Robby were loading Scratch's cart. Dust and dirt flew everywhere. Work had never been so much fun. Pingu felt very proud. He worked hard, been very good and followed all the rules. But he was worried Madame wouldn't let him stay. Patrick Starfish was cheerfully clearing garbage. Patrick has a big bucket and a big heart. Sometimes his bucket was too full." Scratch: "Careful, bumbleman!" Patrick: "Sorry." Narrator: "Said Patrick cheerfully. RS Mr. Conductor couldn't wait to get to the old bridge. He knew the staff were working there. He could see how Pingu was doing. Back at the site, George Hautcourt shouted..." George Hautcourt: "Bo, these nickels need moving now." Pingu: "I'll move it." Narrator: "Cried Pingu." Robby: "Pingu!" Narrator: "Before anyone could stop him, Pingu raced under the bridge. He was just about to grab a handful when he remembered Madame's warning. 'Don't jump in where you don't belong.'" Pingu: "Bo," Narrator: "He said." Pingu: "This is your job, not mine." Bo: "Thank you." Narrator: "Bo said politely." Plato: "Well done, Pingu." Narrator: "Called Plato." Robby and Pingi: "Yes, well done." Narrator: "Chimed Robby and Pingi. Pingu beamed proudly. Later, Patrick was moving under the bridge. His oiler had told him to lower his hat." Patrick: "I must be careful, I must be careful, I must be careful." Narrator: "Then there was trouble. Patrick hadn't lowered his hat far enough. It knocked loose the important keystones. The bridge started to crumble. RS Mr. Conductor puffed towards the bridge, unaware of the danger ahead." Pingu: "RS Mr. Conductor!" Narrator: "Pingu jumped in and lifted his arms up against the bridge. He pushed with all his might. RS Mr. Conductor saw the flagman. His driver applied the brakes, but it was too late." RS Mr. Conductor: "Cinders and ashes!" Narrator: "Cried RS Mr Conductor. Pingu didn't let go. Finally, RS Mr. Conductor's driver reversed RS Mr. Conductor back to safety." Plato: "Hold on, Pingu!" Narrator: "Called Plato, and he rushed to help. Pingu couldn't hold the bridge any longer." Plato: "Are you hurt, Pingu?" Pingu: "I don't think so." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor brought Pingu back home. Pingu was afraid Madame would be cross with him. After all, he had jumped in and damaged his arms. But Madame was pleased." Madame: "Spot on, Pingu." Narrator: "She said." Madame: "You'd make a mother proud." RS Mr. Conductor: "And a conductor grateful." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor chuffed." Madame: "It's off to the doctor with you tomorrow, Pingu. The staff can't have a penguin with bent arms." Pingu: "You mean I can stay?" Madame: "I wouldn't have it any other way." Narrator: "Madame grinned." Plato: "We're a cracking crew!" Narrator: "Laughed Plato." Pingi: "And all the better for Pingu being here." Narrator: "Said Pingi." Robby: "Welcome to the pack, Pingu." Narrator: "Cheered Robby. Pingu was so happy, he couldn't think of anything to say. So he just blew his whistle. As RS Mr. Conductor walked towards the Library, he felt very happy." RS Mr. Conductor: "Yes." Narrator: "He said." RS Mr. Conductor: "Welcome to the pack, Pingu." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes